The Nightmare of the Hidden leaves
by NightmareWolf24
Summary: A girl is born, a few days before the Kyuubi attack. She's born with a unusual blood line, that her mother had, one that has never been seen or heard of before. Its simply known as Devil's Blood. She's often seen as a monster, and a demon because of it. She trusts no one except Naruto. Her adopted brother, and she will kill anyone just to keep him safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Please do not leave swears, in any of my reviews. I understand Reviews may be harsh or critical in order to help a writer improve their story. However the swearing is not nessaury, and it's not helping the writer at all. If you don't like the story, then please just leave, and move onto something else. This is all I ask.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto. Naruto belongs to it's rightful creator and owner Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my OC's and the plotline for this story.**

**Warning some characters might be OOC. I will try my hardest for that not to happen, but it might happen. Also my grammer and spelling can be pretty bad at times, but I am trying to improve that.**

**Story is rated M, Due to crude humor, cartoon violence, some suggestive themes, strong language such as swearing, blood, gore and the fact I just wish to be super careful. Be warned their might be dark themes through out the story and might be disturbing.**

**Summary: A girl is born, a few days before the Kyuubi attack. She's born with a unusual blood line, that her mother had, one that has never been seen or heard of before. Its simply known as Devil's Blood. She's often seen as a monster, and a demon because of it. She trusts no one except Naruto. Her adopted brother, and she will kill anyone just to keep him safe.**

**Please read, review and I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

I was born in the hidden leaf village, exactly five or four days before, the Kyuubi attacked our village. My mother had died in child birth, so I never had the chance to know her, let alone see her. So all I can do is wonder, what she was like, and what she would have been like. Not all beginings in a new life, are happy ones. I know this only too well. Please don't judge me, their are some happy events of when I was born as well so it's not really all that bad.

My kind father was a Jounin, he was the first person I ever saw, when I had awoken for the first time, since I entered this world. He held me protectively in arms, close to his chest as he smiles down at me. I suppose any new parent, would be doing the same, since that is natural reaction. I believe since I don't really know. The scary part about all this, was that when I was born. I had not been screaming and kicking into this world like normal infeants do when they are born. In fact I was born as silent as death, and even still as death itself.

A doctor who was a medical ninja, had almost been afraid when I was born. Reason for this was simple, she or he most likely thought, I was dead at first. Due to how silent, and still I was. However when I slowly moved, and squirmed in the doctor's grasp, just to prove that I was still very much alive. Besides the fact I was breathing. The doctor relaxed, and went back to their job before handing me over very carefully to my father.

Anyways my father, smiled down at me sadly, his face stained with tears, that were still slowly running down his face. However I could see his happiness, pride, and love entertwined with the sadness in his eyes. He must be feeling the sadness, at the unexspected loss of his wife, my mother. A normal reaction that anyone, in his position would be feeling. He held me in his arms, as I looked up at him. He had long silvery white hair, and his eyes were a intense golden amber color.

He then names me, Akura Yami. Yep, you heard that correctly. My father named me Yami, which means darkness. Kind of fitting actually...but I'll get to that in just a second. Judging from what I can see of my reflection, from the surface of his leaf headband. My hair was a natural silvery white color, that slowly bled to black near the ends of my hair. My right eye was a natural intense golden amber color, just like my dad's eyes, as for my left eye it was a natural dark silver grey color. I appeared to be a white Caucasian just like my dad.

The forth hokage, then enters the room as he slowly walks over to us. He places his hand softly onto my father's shoulder with a soft look on his face. He silently gives his condolences for my mom's unexspected death. My father simply gives him a soft smile in return as he looks up at him. No words are spoken between them, I make a small sound that causes the Hokage too look down at me, as well as my father. The forth hokage then smiles widely at the sight of me. Appearently my father was a good friend of the 4th Hokage's or something.

"She's cute, Kenji. What's her name?" The Forth asked with a warm friendly smile as he looks down at me. I stretch slightly, and I just look around at my surroundings. However I still keep my attention on my dad, and the hokage. The forth seems to chuckle at my actions as my father just smiles.

"Akura Yami...That is my daughter's name." My father said softly.

"Yami?" Minato asked in confusion. "Why are you naming her Darkness?"

"Minato...just watch, and you'll understand." My father said as he gently begins to poke my cheek in a very soft mannor. I grow annoyed at the poking, that is when my face suddenly splits apart in a frightening way, making the forth Hokage jump and almost scream. He was not exspecting something like that, and it had startled him. It was kind of terrifying to see someone do that. My face seemed to split open, in a creepy demonic like way, similar to that of a zombie, from the resident evil movies. My father then looks at the forth Hokage in amusement. "Minato, It's a very unusual blood line...one that has never been seen or heard of before. My wife had this ability...she called it Devil's Blood."

"Your wife Chika...she wasn't a ninja...was she?" Minato asked as he calmed himself from the fright I gave him.

"She refused to become one, because she feared her abnormal bloodline. The only thing she knew, was that she could make her face split apart, and that she had a highly venomous bite if she ever bit someone in this state. The posion is fatal if a antidote is not given within fourteen hours after being bitten. I have the book at home, that tells how to make the antidote. I will be dropping the book off with the hospital tomorrow, since I have this feeling the hospital will need it. She's also emmune to all forms of posion, because her bloodline, even to her own venom." My father said softly in a calm mannor.

"Yami, seems to fit her just nicely then." The forth said as he carefully reaches out as he softly rubs the side of my face, just as my face relaxes and goes back to normal. He then smiles as my small hand touches his finger softly. I don't remember the four or five days, that I had with my dad, after being released from the hospital that well. All I know is that he was very nice, kind, funny, protective, a tiny bit crazy, and was a loving person. Sadly I would never get the chance to fully know my father, because on the night of the Kyuubi attack, he was killed along with others who lost their lives in the attack.

I was then placed in the orphanage, along with other children who had also lost their parents or families due to the Kyuubi attack. The third often looked down at me sadly, since I had a habbit of terrifying people, because of my abnormal blood line known as Devil's blood. Naruto was often placed in the same crib with me, since the people at the orphanage didn't like him or me. However between the two of us. I was treated a lot nicer, then Naruto was.

I remember when Naruto's bright blue eyes, first meet my mismatch color eyes. When he was placed in the same crib as me, he starred right into my eyes. Neither one of us moved or did anything. We just simply stared at one another for a few minutes. He was wearing a blue baby outfit, while I was wearing a pale purple babyout. He then gave me a wide smile, and then he let out a happy baby sound as he looked at me. I simply gave him, a terrifying smile that almost resembled that of Jeff the killer's smile.

Naruto laughed as his hand pats me on the face softly. At first I was bit startled by this, even a tiny bit annoyed. However I pushed those feelings to the side, as I slowly let out a happy baby sound in return. I eventually let the smile disappear from my face, before I then yawned, and started to go to sleep. Only too have Naruto to suddenly snuggle up against me, before he falls asleep as well.

Growing up was not going to be easy for Naruto or for me. However I was not bothered, if people feared me or not. Because I had at least one person, that would never fear me. My little adopted brother, Uzamaki Naruto. Yep, I adopted Naruto as my little brother after we first meet each other. I will protect my brother with my very life, and I will even kill anyone that dares to harm him. I would rather be feared, then loved. If it means, I can keep my little brother safe.

I would be known as the Nightmare Kunoichi, the demon woman of the leaves.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**All Disclaimers on 1st chapter.**

**Please read, review and I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

Growing up in the orphanage, was interesting to say the lease. The third Hokage often visited Naruto, and my self. I didn't mind the old man, he was okay in my honest opion. The third had seen how I would hiss at people, if they so much gave Naruto a dark look. Even though, when I hissed at people, I always made my face split apart in a frightening way, to scare them away. Hey I might not have had teeth yet, however I was still frightening in appearance, whenever I did hiss, and made my face split a part like I did. Sometimes I just hissed without splitting my face a part.

"I have this feeling, the hospital is going to be very busy treating people, from your poisonous bite when you are older...Yami." The third told me before he sighed. Too bad the Third Hokage has no idea, just how true that is. However I'm a lot worse, then he can possibly imagine. "You are going make more work for me, besides Naruto...I just know it." The third sighed as he watched how Naruto's small hand pats my face gently as he giggles at my actions.

I almost insteantly stopped my hissing, as I relaxed my face. The third watched as Naruto made happy baby sounds to me. I give Naruto a creepy smile, before I stay quiet as my eyes keep a firm watch on the third hokage or who ever else is in the room. The smiles leaves my face as Naruto snuggles against me once more.

"Does Yami, act like that all the time, towards people?" The third asked the lady who runs the orphanage.

"Yes. She seems to be very protective of the-" She trails off for a quick second before she says Naruto's name, when the hokage sent her a dark look. I'm curious as to why people call, Naruto a fox brat. Was it because of his whisker like marks on his face? I shake my head. I would most likely find out when I am older. However for now my attention was strickly on my little brother.

I know there was a ANBU wearing a dog like mask that sometimes watched over Naruto and myself. The Dog ANBU sometimes picked me up, whenever I hissed at him almost as though he was afraid, I would hurt my brother. Like I would ever do that. He would hold me at eye level, before I would relax my face. I would then reach out, and touch his mask. I could tell he was just as protective of Naruto, as I was. Sometimes the Dog ANBU would chuckle at me, as he held me up, so he could look at me better.

"You remind me of your father...Akura Kenji, he was a good man, scary at times...but he was a very good man." Dog would tell me softly, before I would suddenly want to be placed back down in my crib, beside my adoupted brother. He would place me back down gently, and I would snuggle against my brother before glaring up at him as I hissed again at him softly. Naruto was usually sound asleep whenever Dog was around, though there were times of Naruto being wide awake when Dog visited but it was very rare.

* * *

Time moved slowly, and the only thing that I knew was, I had grown a very strong dislike for the villagers of Kohona. I remember when my teeth first came in. I saw how Naruto was in pain, because of how his teeth were just coming up through his gums. The lady of the orphanage, just sneered down at Naruto who was in pain. She did not care if Naruto was in pain or not.

That did not sit well with me, at all. I had my teething ring, despite the fact my gums were hurting. However I never used it, ever since the lady gave it to me. I didn't want it, so I gave it to Naruto. He needed it more than I did. When the lady reached down to take it away from Naruto. I was determined to not allow that lady, to take away Naruto's teething ring.

I quickly struck like a snake, my face split apart, and I had chomped down into her arm just as I released my venom for the first time. The woman screamed in pain, since I had drawn blood, and I released her after I had bitten her. She yanked her arm back, as I had her bood on my face. I hissed at her as I glared up at her. I was proud at the fact that I had bitten her that deeply. However I insteantly saw the fear in her eyes, when she noticed this thick black slime, that was oozing out of the puncture wounds besides her blood.

She screamed in horror, and was taken to the emergacy room at the hospital, for being poisoned by me. Naruto, was oblivious to what I had done as he chewed on the teething ring, that I gave him. Funny thing was that, after I had bitten that lady like I did, my gums no longer hurt. Since I had somehow forced my teeth too come up fully. So I was the lucky one, compaired to other babies. Other stuff like walking, and talking went by fairly quickly. I was always at Naruto's side helping him. The coolist thing was that I had natural sharp teeth, kind of like a demon's or a vampire's.

* * *

When Naruto, and I were five years old, the orphanage had kicked us out, causing the Hokage to give Naruto, and me an apartment that we shared. While walking through the village one afternoon, the villagers suddenly attacked Naruto and me. I reacted very violently to this, true the idiots did not hurt me, they just simply pulled me away from my brother. I then lunged at the villager. The one who had struck Naruto so hard, that he had drawn blood.

I would teach this idiot a lesson, that he will never forget. I scratched the man's face with my long finger nails, that I had sharpened a bit to resemble claws, as my face split open as I sank my teeth deeply into the man's throat. He was screaming as I was drawing blood in a very frightening way. The villagers looked on in horror, when I had retailiated against my brother's attacker like this.

I only bit down harder as the man struck me, trying desperately to knock me off of him. I also even sank my fingernails in deeper into this man's face. I was drawing even more blood from him. Soon I narrowed my eyes, before I aimed for the man's eyes. The ultimate form of revenge. That was when I gorged the man's eyes out, with my hands as he continued hollering, and screaming in pain. I was snarling as well as growling as I refused too release, the screaming, and badly injured villager. Who I just permeantly blinded. I even tore the man's left ear off.

Blood was ozzing down the man's face in thick pools of blood, where his ear had been, and all down the front of him where I was biting into his throat, my venom could be seen as well. Through out this whole ordeal, I was growing more furious with each passing second, and I was honestly enjoying their fear. That might have been a good thing then again maybe a bad thing. However I don't really care at the moment.

_Where the hell was the ANBU's that normally followed Naruto, and I around?_ I wondered in rage.

Other villagers only watched in horror, as I was violently attacking this man. Some villagers tried too pull me off the injured man, but I only bit down much deeper, and swung my blood covered hands at the other villagers scratching them deeply as well. Eventually the injured man finally managed to knock me off of him. I had blood rolling down the corners of my mouth that was still split open, blood was dripping down the small fangs in my mouth along with the thick black venom from my fangs.

My eyes held a wild rage, and a blood thirsty look in them. I had blood splattered on my clothes, hair, blood was dripping off my hands especially off my fingernails. I then let loose a ear splitting, hellish, demonic like scream, that almost seemed like it echoed through out all of Kohona. This scream caused the hairs on people's necks to stand on end, as fear gripped at their hearts in a tightening grip refusing too release. I could see their fear in their eyes, and their fear made me happy.

Naruto's bright blue eyes are starring at me. I can not tell if he afraid of me or not. I don't care at the moment. I wanted this idiot's life to show others, what would happen if they ever attack, my brother again. The injured man is in terrible shape, however I do not feel any form of remorse or guilt. He was still screaming, and swearing. I growl deeply in my throat. All I wanted was this man dead.

"THE DEMON BITCH, HAS TAKEN MY EYES! SHE'S TAKEN MY EYES!" the man screams in his pain. His hands covering the bleeding area of where his eyes had been. He was loosing a lot of blood at the same time.

ANBU and the Hokage finally arrive, however I don't really care or give a damn about them. I made another lundge for the injured man, from my crouched position from how I landed when the man had knocked me off of him. It was time that, I finished him off. However the back of grey long sleeve shirt, is quickly grabbed by a ANBU wearing a Dog's mask as I'm tugged backwards like a dog on a leash. I snarl angrily as I hiss at the injured man. I'm struggling in Dog's hold, I wanted this man's life!

"Akura Yami, calm down." Dog told me firmly, but I simply hiss at him in rage. I struggled to break free, so I could finish the idiot villager off. Naruto approaches me, and grabs my blood covered hand. I'm sort of dangling off the ground, by the back of my shirt. I look at Naruto, as he gives me a teary exspression, I can feel him shaking slightly. This is the first time, I ever went that violent on someone. This most likely wont be the first time. I just use too punch, scratch, kick and maybe an occausional bite here, and there. I often bit one or two idiots, that picked on my brother, but that was normal for me.

"Yami...please...stop. Sis...please just stop." Naruto tells me. With a soft growl, I force the blood lust back, but my hate filled exspression never leaves my face. I glared at all the horrified villagers' faces. The third hokage tells the villagers something, before he has two ANBUs rush the idiot I injured away as quickly as possible due to how much blood he was using. The other villagers then quickly leave as well. The Third turns towards Naruto and me. Naruto has a deep gash over his left eye, but due to his fast healing it's almost gone completely. The third looks at me as I hissed at him. Before I forced my face too relax. The third looks exhausted, and older than before.

I can see he is not happy with the ANBUs, that were suppose to be on dutey, and he's especially not happy with me either. "Dog, please take Naruto, and Yami to my office please. I will be there soon." The third said softly however I can tell his furious with the ANBUs that were suppose to be watching us.

"Yes sir." Dog said, just as he carefully moves me under his left arm, before he picks up Naruto under his right arm. Dog takes us to the Hokage's office. I'm growling under my breath the entire time.

"One day, I will become Hokage and everyone in the village will have to respect you and me, Yami...Believe it." Naruto said with a fire burning in his eyes. He's been wanting to be Hokage for a while now. I fully believe in him, even if others don't. I simply nod, and say nothing. Once in the hokage's office Dog sets Naruto and I down. I glare up at Dog.

"WHERE THE HELL WAS THE ANBUS, THAT NORMALLY FOLLOW US AROUND! WHY DID THEY LET THOSE IDIOTS ATTACK US!?" I yelled at Dog who looks down at me. I threaten to split my face apart again, however Naruto grips my shoulders from behind.

"Yami...Yami...calm down. Dog is our friend...not enemy." Naruto said calmly as I was growling angrilly. My hair was down to my shoulders, since I did not care for long hair. Dog looks at me, and sighs as he croches down to my level.

"We don't know...but you missy, are in a lot of trouble." Dog tells me softly. He has a bad habbit of calling me missy, and I hate being called that.

"You think I care?! I'll do it again, and again! If I have too. No one hurts my brother...you got that! I don't care if I have too kill, over half of these stupid villagers, before they get the message to leave my brother alone!" I snarled at dog. Dog most likely is taken back, startled, and frowning behind that mask of his. He reaches out as his hand lands on top of my head.

"Your just being over protective...it's natural to do that for someone you care about, and even love...however killing villagers is not a good thing, pup." Dog tells me before he ruffles up my hair. I growl at him in annoyance. I don't like being called pup either.

Naruto just sighs before he suddenly grins, and forces me to smile. My smile comes out looking like, I just stepped out of a horror movie. "Naruto...stop...it..." I growled at him as my eye is twitching in annoyance. He just gives me his puppy dog look, and I'm growling bitterly under my breath. Did he really have to look this cute!? My growling stops, and Naruto releases my face, just as the Third enters his office.

"Akura Yami." The third says my name as I looked up at him. "We no not attack the villagers." He tells me in gentle, firm and yet scolding voice.

"I said it before I say it again. I'll do it again, and again. If I have too. No one hurts my brother. I don't care if I have too kill, over half of these stupid villagers, before they get the message to leave my brother alone." I said firmly with a low growl.

The third Hokage sighs. "The ninja academy teachers, are going to have their hands full...you still want to be a ninja, Yami?"

"Yes sir." I said softly.

"Then you must not attack the villagers, unless if it is only self defense, but you do not kill them. Naruto, Yami...why don't you two head along home...after all you begin classes at the ninja academy in a few weeks." The third tells us.

"Yes jiji." Naruto said as he grabbed my hand, and he pulls me out of the room. However once we were out of the office, I softly tell Naruto to go on a head of me. He gave me a suspicious look, but he did do what I asked. I moved closer to the door to listen in on the conversation.

"She didn't...kill the villager, did she?" Dog asked sounding concerned.

"She came pretty close at doing just that, Kakashi. This is the first time she ever went that violent on someone. Before it was just minor things with an occasional bite here or there. It was never this serious before, the man is permeantly blind now...however he should make a full recovery. The Devil's Blood, is a very rare and dangerous bloodline. One that has never been seen or heard of before...It's not well known at what other abilities, she might also possess. She's also very protective of Naruto, as you are already aware of."

"Yes...Kenji use to be just as protective of Sensei if not worse. In fact Kenji sometimes followed Sensei and my team around...Kenji was blood thirsty as well as super violent whenever he was pushed to his breaking point."

"I know...it seems Yami, has the same temper as her father. However she seems to enjoy being feared by others, rather then being loved...She's naruto's sister as well as his best friend. I worry about her, Kakashi...I don't want her becoming like Orochimaru, or becoming a missing nin because of how the village treats Naruto or herself."

_Who is Orochimaru?_ I wondered silently as I continued too listen to the conversation.

"I don't think she will ever be like that...she's loyal to Kohona, and very much to Naruto. If Naruto stays in the village, so will she. She wont abandon him ever. That much I know is a very true fact. She would die first before she allowed any harm comes to Naruto."

"I hope your right, Kakashi. I just wish Yami, would let others in. Instead she looks at others, like they are desease...She needs to understand, that it's better to be loved then feared." The third said softly. I silently moved away from the door, after that was said as I silently walked away. When I got outside, I noticed Naruto standing there for me.

"Took ya long enough, sis...now, let's go get some ramen!" Naruto said grinning at me. I sweat dropped at this, since I don't have the heart to say no to him.

"Okay fine..." I said as Naruto cheered as he hugged me, he then releases me, and challenges me to a race. I growl as I take off running after my brother, who is laughing at me.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**All Disclaimers on 1st chapter.**

**Please read, review and I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

The day before Naruto and I begin at the Ninja Acadamy. The third hokage had taken Naruto and me shopping. This shopping trip was for our ninja tools and what ever else we would need for our education, and maybe further down the line when we become ninjas. I wasn't really paying attention, since I would hiss, and bare my fangs at the villagers for just simply glaring at my brother, even if we were with the Hokage.

They were afraid of me, because of what happened to that one villager. The one that I viciously attacked a few days ago. I know some villagers were now super scared of me. The one shop that the hokage brought us too, the villager was so scared of me, that he just told the hokage that whatever I needed besides Naruto, was on the house. The villager's eyes never left me as I walked around.

He was watching me as though a venomous snake, waiting too bite him at the moment he let his guard down. I was quiet inside the shop, however my cold hearted glare never left the owner of the shop or the people that were already in his shop. True some shops, were actually kind towards my brother and me and I could relax my glare and didn't even have to hiss. I was wearing a grey hooded shirt, black pants and black sandles. The hokage watched as I picked out dark creepy looking ninja style clothing. I saw the the third sigh at my choice in clothing but it was more like he should have seen that coming.

Anko was in the shop when she noticed, how I grabbed the most creepiest ninja outfit that was in the store. She approached me, and on a natural reflex, I turned swiftly, and hiss at her. While making my face split apart at the same time. I had startled her so badly, that she screamed, and toppled backwards into a manuquin when she jumped back from me. She knocked the manuquin to the floor as well. I then relaxed my face, before giving her a glare as I hurried over to my brother. The third sighed as he looked down at Anko's startled exspression as she sat on the floor starring after me.

"Who was...what was..." Anko demanded looking startled.

"Akura Kenji's daughter, Akura Yami." The third said sighing.

"Her face..." Anko said as she stood up as she continued to watch me. I could feel her eyes watching me, besides others in the shop. I didn't realy care. Naruto was oblivious to this as he's glancing around, before he smiles at something that I'm not paying attention to.

"She has a unknown bloodline, one that has never been seen or heard of. It's called Devil's blood. Her mother Akura Chika, had the bloodline, but feared her abilities so she never became a ninja. She has highly venomous bite, sharp fangs which you have noticed, and immune to all forms of posion including her own. No telling what other abilities she might have. She's very protective of naruto..." the third said as he watched as Naruto then pulled me over too look at this really bright, and just a really hideous looking pink dress.

"You'll look so cool in this, sis." Naruto said grinning. That dress was a monstrosity and needed to be burned into ashes. It was hideous, filly and I shuddered at the sight of it. It's just so girly looking. I honestly would rather gorge out my own eyes, before I ever wear that pink dress Naruto, was pointing to.

"No way in hell, I'm ever wearing that Naruto." I said firmly as I glared at the dress. I was almost hoping it would suddenly burst into flames or something.

"Even if I bought it for you?" Naruto asked me softly.

"I don't wear pink, and even if you bought it for me. I wouldn't wear it, Naruto. It would be hidden in a box, somewhere. Never to see the light again. I'm sorry, but no way in this life time, would I ever wear that thing." I growled trying to be as nice as possible.

"Oh...okay...Then you'll like this one then, it's not pink!" Naruto said grinning as he held up a bright orange color ninja dress that comes with black shorts under it. I sweat dropped as my eye twitched. I hated dresses, the color pink, and skirts. However this one actually wasn't too terrible...even if it was an eye sore. "What about it?"

"Fine..." I said not wanting to dash his hopes. He cheered as he hugged me.

"I'm only wearing it on your birthday, Naruto. That's it." I said firmly.

"Okay!" Naruto said grinning as I shook my head.

_Did someone drop Naruto onto his head, when I wasn't looking when he was younger?_ I wondered as my hatered for the villagers seemed to grow stronger. I then briefly wondered about my father, how close was my father to Kakashi's sensei?

"I see." Anko said as she watched how I would smile and treat Naruto with such kidness and gentleness. However towards others, I would be glaring, hissing or have my face split apart in a horrifying way too scare people to death. "Going to have the T&I train her? She would make Ibiki and I seem harmless." She asked as she picks up the manuquin she knocked over.

"No...she will be attending the academy like any normal student."

"So we can't borrow her too scare-"

"Anko...when she reaches Chunnin or Jounin...Ibiki and you can train her if you wish...until then the answer is no." The third said firmly.

"You're no fun..." Anko said crossing her arms. The third shook his head as he bought our things, before ushering us out of the shop. I looked back at Anko who smiled and waved her hand at me. I gave her a cold look, before I hurried after the third and my brother.

* * *

Today was our first day at the ninja academy. I was on edge since I knew some kids really hated Naruto, and myself. However I was excited about learning how to be a ninja so I can keep my brother safe, and help him accomplish his dream of being hokage some day. I still didn't really see why my brother, wanted that job, but hey everyone had their own dreams, and destinies. I wasn't going to stop him from his dream, I was going to help him become Hokage even if it kills me.

My only mission in life at the moment is protecting my brother, becoming the most feared Kunoichi of all time, one that would make nightmares into a reality, and killing anyone that dares to harm my little brother. My face threatened to split apart in a creepy way, as I thought about ripping people limb from limb. I have to shake my head a few times to clear my thoughts.

Getting Naruto out of bed, was easy for me. Heeheee...I love my creepy, demonic, bloodline. I split my face apart as I used a low creepy voice to mask my natural voice. "Naaarruuuto...wake up...Narruuutoooo." I growled out as I gently shook his shoulder. He had slowly opened his eyes as he looked at me, he wasn't fully awake yet. "I will eat your heart, and soul." I hissed at him as I smiled even more demonically as my split face seemed to turn more frightening then before, as I held up a kitchen knife. He then screamed in fear as he frantically failed around, as he jumped backwards in order to get away from me, only he fell off the other side of his bed, and he hit the floor.

I then lost it, as I started laughing like crazy as I held my rib cage. Tears almost threatening to form in my eyes as I was laughing. "YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE!" I laughed at him as my face relaxed. He then stood up shaking in rage as he glared at me.

"YAMI! I HATE WHEN YOU DO THAT TO ME! ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK OR SOMETHING!? AUGH! GET OUT OF MY ROOM, SO I CAN GET DRESSED!" Naruto yelling at me as he began throwing objects at me as I giggled and fled his room with the knife.

He soon joined me for breakfast. He sent me a glare but his glare vanished as he saw breakfast, he then grimanced. "Don't give me that look...it's good." I said frowning at him as he poked the egg omlet that I had cooked, it has some vegtables in it. True it was sort of kind of burnt.

"Er...What is it?" Naruto asked poking it with his chop sticks.

"Egg omlet with vegetables." I said as my eye twitched in annoyance.

"Not hungry." Naruto said as he was about to push the plate away from him.

"Naruto eat it or no ramen for a week!" I snapped as my face threatened to split apart. Naruto gulped as he quickly ate it. I then ate my own as I relaxed my face. I always tried made sure we had good food to eat. Even if my cooking was not always good.

Don't judge me...I was still learning. Dog or I should say Kakashi, the ANBU Cat, and the ANBU Crow have been teaching me how to cook under the hokage's orders. Cat was often terrified of me because of how my face would split apart. However he was an okay guy, and his cooking was a lot better then Kakashi's. Crow his cooking was just as good as Cat's if not better.

However I knew Crow was an uchha due to the Shanigan eyes. He often poked me on the forehead, just to get me to stop snarling or hissing at people. I split my face apart once in front of him, it had startled him at first, but he shook it off like it was nothing. Then he just pokes my forehead hard as he told me to stop it. Since he never showed his fear of me, the fact he treated my brother kindly, he gained my respect, and I often listened to him.

I pulled my self from my thoughts as we reached the Academy. I was wearing a black hooded sleeveless shirt over a crimson red long sleeve shirt, black pants and black ninja shoes. On the back of my hooded sleeveless shirt in red was the aku symbol for evil. I had a grey messenger bag at my side. Many of the clothes I have bought, I wont be able to wear them until I'm much older same with some of the clothes Naruto had bought. At the moment Naruto was wearing a orange long sleeve shirt, dark blue pants, and dark blue ninja shoes.

Our sensei was Iruka sensei, he was new at teaching. Iruka looked at me as I glared at him. So far he seemed to be okay for a teacher. Naruto was just grinning, and smiling. However I had no idea, this was the beginning of Naruto's pranks, that he often dragged me into. So I was basically helping him with some of his pranks. True we did pull off pranks off before, however nothing really huge like the ones we soon would be pulling off. I sort of feel bad for Iruka sensei, and this village. Then again I really don't feel that bad for them.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**All disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Please Read, Review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Our first day at the acadamy. I sit directly behind Naruto, due to the fact we had a seating arrangement just until Iruka could memorise our names, then we would be aloud to sit wherever we wanted. The kid that sits next to me to my left, is shaking in pure terror since he just asked me, a few moments ago, as to why I was hanging out with Naruto, however he called my brother a worthless, freak, besides a few other names I will not be saying, and in all honestly it pissed me off. He didn't know I was Naruto's sister until, I smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Natruto Uzamaki's big sister, Yami Akura...also I enjoy eating people's hearts and souls...so tell me how tastey are you?" I asked him before I then split my face apart as I showed him my fangs as I snarled at him. He turned very pale, and was now shaking in terror. Due to the fact my hood was up, only he had seen my face split apart, so I didn't scare everyone away. I relaxed my face just as I looked away to keep my attention directly on my brother who is in front of me.

"Now before we begin does any-" Iruka started until the kid I just scared had a total mental break down.

"SHE'S GOING TO EAT ME! I WANT MY MOMMY, I DON'T WANNA BE A NINJA ANYMORE! AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the idiot beside me, screamed loudly as he startled the entire class including Iruka-sensei. The boy then jumped out of his seat, and bolted out of the room. He was screaming in terror as he ran out of the academy as though the devil was on his heels or something. I felt everyones eyes looking at me, as Iruka looked at me in confusion, suspicion and slight irritation. I then just simply glared at him much colder, and darker than before.

Hey it's not my fault, that the idiot couldn't keep his mouth shut, and the fact he pissed me off. At least I didn't bite the little puke, like I was originally planning on doing. However scarring him, that badly was good enough for me. Naruto and few other students laughed at what just happened. Others however gulped, and made silent memos to themselves too stay away from me or to never make me mad. Not sure which, and I really don't care.

A shy female student named Hinata Hyuuga, looked at me, and then to Naruto. She seemed to be blushing at the sight of my little brother. However she looked a little nervous about me though. I found this kind of cute, at how she was crushing on my little brother. Hmmm...I guess I should try to be little nicer to my classmates, and give them at least one chance to prove to me, that their not like the idiot villagers, who I hated with ever fiber of my being.

* * *

Classes then begin. I keep my attention directly on our lessons. I sort of notice Naruto goofing off, and not really paying that much attention to our lessons. I roll my eyes at this, while I take a notes. Lots of notes, since I have a feeling I will be going over everything with Naruto latter on. Lucky me...I sear these villagers are going to pay for how they treat my brother. Their is also a Uchiha in our class named Sasuke. He glances over at me, too see what made me so scary, that the one student had just completely fled the room in pure absolute terror.

Oh I was so tempted too just split my face apart, just to scare him off. However their is something about him, that reminds me of Crow. So I don't scare him off, but I do keep a dark glare on my face. Iruka then puts us in pairs too spar against one another. Only after he taught us some moves. We had to show what we learned today. This was going to be fun.

I was paired up against some kid in our class, I think his name was Zen. I don't really know. I didn't pay attention to all my classmates names, since I really don't care or give a damn. "You're going down girly." Zen laughed at me. When Iruka said begin, and Zen lundged for me. I had calmly stood there with a dark glare on my face.

I then spilt my face apart, and gave out that same loud demonic hellish sounding screech like scream. The same kind of scream, that I did a few days ago, when I attacked that idiot villager. Zen screamed in fear, turning several shades white, as he passed out from his fear as he wet his pants all at the same time. I found this highly amusing at how he just froze up in fear, at what I just did before he simply just passed out.

"Looks like I win." I hissed softly. My entire class was starring wide eyed in horror at me, some were shaking in fear at what I just did. I turned my head to face Iruka sensei who looks terrified of what I just did. I then relaxed my face, and just glared at everyone coldly.

"Hahahaaa, nice job sis!" Naruto laughed as he cheered for me. Iruka gulped looking a bit fearful of my abilities. I was so sure that the Hokage, had warned him about my bloodline, and at least warned him about my abnormal abilities. I looked at Iruka as I walked towards him.

"If you ever hurt my brother, Iruka-sensei. I swear and promise you, that your body will never be found. I don't make threats...I keep them. Also I will do far worse damage then what I did to that stupid villager. Please keep that in mind, sensei." I hissed in a low tone so only he could hear me as I walked pass him. Iruka looked at me in alarm, that I had just threatened him like that. Did I really care? No not really.

Naruto runs over and tackles me in hug as he's grinning, which Iruka watches us. "Naruto...get off." I said softly with a soft look on my face, with a hint of a smile on my face. Naruto then releases me as he laughs. Iruka continues to go on with the lessons, as though nothing had happened. However he keeps glancing at me in concern, as though he expected me too suddenly attack, and kill someone. I watch the sparring matches calmly. Naruto's sparring match has me on edge, since I don't want my brother hurt. However I was slightly startled, when a hand touched my arm. I looked away from the match to face Hinata.

"A-are you really N-Naruto-kun's sister?" She asked me nervously and a bit fearfully.

"Adoupted older sister actually, I'm a few days older then he is. We're both orphans but we live together. So yes I am his big sister." I said softly.

"I see...I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata said with a smile.

"Yami Akura. Nice too meet you Hinata." I said softly. I think I just made a friend. I have no idea, if I did or not. However I am surprised, that she wasn't afraid of me. She sort of reminds of Naruto, when Naruto first meet me. He showed no fear, and laughed at me. I shake my head to clear my thoughts. Naruto lost his sparring match against Sasuke. I smiled at Naruto, to let him know it was okay, and that he did a good job. However I have a feeling Naruto just found himself a rival, since my words had no effect on him.

* * *

Roughly four months past, and that was when Naruto pranks began. I had made friends with Hinata, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji and Kiba and they had also became friends with Naruto. Sasuke sometimes hung out with us, but i'm still unsure if he's a friend or not. The teachers being pranked with paint, itching powder, and few other pranks were highly amusing.

I still think the one where Naruto somehow managed to get me, into helping was the funniest. Hinata, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, and Kiba had helped us out with it since Naruto had begged them. We had made it look like I had eatten a student which was funny. We splashed fake blood all over the class room way before any of the students arrived. Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, Kiba and Naruto had all played dead. I was playing the part of the psycho killer turned cannibal.

Poor Iruka when he entered the fake blood covered class room, I thought he was going to have a heart attack due to how pale he had turn and how freaked out as well as how horrified he. He began screaming at the sight of me covered in fake blood with fake bloody arm dangling in my mouth, and the sight of six dead students. Iruka ended up passing out from fight. At first Hinata thought we killed him.

However Shikamaru reassured us that he was very much alive. So we took that time too quickly clean up the class room and ourselves of the fake blood. When he regained consciousness, he screamed at all seven of us as we gave him innocent looks wondering what he was complaining about. We would have gotten away with it, since Iruka had thought he had day dreamed that who event, if it hadn't been for Naruto's big mouth. We all ended up with detention for that little prank. I don't think I ever saw Iruka that mad before. Was kind of cute in my honest opion.

I'm still wondering how Naruto, managed to get into ANBU HQ, as he managed too turn all the ANBU member's hair a bright neon emerald green color with Bright neon pink highlights. No joke. He really did that. Hell he had even managed to get the Hokage, with that prank as well. All I know is that Dog, Cat and Crow all arrived at the apartment and they were demanding that I reversed what Naruto did to them. Problem was I didn't have a clue, what he did to them. I was home sick that day, I thought Naruto was at the acadamy, so the three ANBUs stayed at the apartment with me, almost all damn day.

Let me tell you, it was not fun for me at all. When Naruto came home, that was when all hell broke loose. I was at my breaking point, since I was stuck all day with three very annoyed, and very upset ANBUs looking after me. Before Naruto had a chance to say anything or react. I had tackled him to the floor, demanding that he undo the prank that very insteant, since Crow was scarring me as well Cat and Dog. I will never say how they scared me, but they did.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**All disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**I'm starting the story off light, before I really get into the horror stuff that will be in latter chapters.**

**Anyways please Read, Review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

Time soon goes by. Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino and Hinata always showed up for Naruto's birthday as well as mine after we became friends. Naruto and me were also invited to their birthdays as well. I know some adults sent cold looks to Naruto but with me the look of slight fear, and treating me with caution like I was venomous snake. I didn't mind it. Naruto was happy for friends and I was happy for him.

I remember one night I couldn't sleep. So I went out for a walk, hoping it would help or something. Naruto was at home sound asleep snoring up a storm, like usual. Naruto snores, a lot. Sometime his snoring keeps me awake, all night. It was the night of Hinata's birthday, and guests from another village were also visiting. I was walking pass the Hyuuga complex, when I saw someone carrying Hinata.

This caused my curiousity to get the better of me, as it caused me to follow them. That was when I relised, this was a kidnapping, This caused my darker emotions to awaken inside of me as I took a short cut. I then jumped out infront of them as I gave that loud ear splitting hellish scream, with my face pulled back inhumanly. I know for a fact the whole village most likely heard my scream. The man dropped Hinata, and I lundged at the man before he had a chance to fully recover.

I then used a jutsu, that I been working on, it made my fingers lengthen into long razor sharp claw like fingers. I then began tearing the man apart with my bear hands. Blood flew up into the air, as it splattered onto me, and onto the ground. The man started screamed in pain as he fell backwards from how I had tackled him to the ground. That was when I sank my claws into chest as I began tearing into him, cause more blood to come spraying upwards, and all over the place. I didn't care as I then tore his beating heart out of his body as I brutally mangled, and mutilated the body. It was the first time that I had taken someone's life, and in all honestly, I felt happy about it. I didn't regret it, and I still don't.

I saw the other man paralyzed in fear at what he just witnessed. I then grinned at him in the way that jeff the killer, would had smiled at his next victum. My mismatch color eyes, held a look of insanity in them, as well as blood lust as I snarled. The man began to make hand sighns, but I was faster as I dodged his attack, as I jumped off the corpse, and moved in front of Hinata while I was growling. I had my long razor sharp claw like hands outwards as I had blood oozing down my face, and splattered all over me. Blood was all over my claw like hands as the blood oozed, and dripped to the ground as well.

The man then ludged at me, and I lundged at him at well knocking him backwards into the bushes. We fought viciously. I don't remember everything happened since we were moving so quickly. A small group of leaf ninjas who had heard the commotion arrived, only too stare in horror when I pulled the screaming man's spine, and skull out of his back sending blood splattering across the ground and spraying upwards. I then dropped the bloody spine and skull to the ground. I was soaked, and splattered in blood as well as gore. I was gorey mess.

My face was fully split opened as I turned too look at horrified Hyuuga members, and a few none Hyuuga members. I then relaxed my face a bit at seeing the leaf head bands. Hinata was still out cold, and she was prectly fine. She also didn't see anything, which i'm thankful for. I then fully relaxed my face, at the sight of Hinata's uncle who was Nenji's father who approached me quickly. He was concerned, and showed no emotions of fear as he approached me.

"Yami-chan." He said softly.

He then noticed my long razor sharp claw like fingers, that slowly turned back to normal looking hands. I then felt dizzy, and very exhausted. I then fell foreward but someone caught me, and that's all I know. When I woke up I was wearing a pale white gown, and found myself In the Hyuuga compound. I was very confused at this. Even more confused at the sight of the third Hokage who just entered the room with Hinata's father and Uncle. I ended up being questioned, and I had to answer all their questions. Problem was I don't even remember everything that happened. The Hyuugas were kind enough to wash my clothes, and allowed me to borrow one of Hinata's spare night gowns last night. One of the female Hyuuga members had changed my clothes, and had even cleaned me up.

I know when I got home, after having breakfast with the Hyuugas. I was tackled by a frantic, and concerned Naruto. He questioned me all day. Did not help that he was also freaking out, by all the bruses and cuts I had on me. My eye was twitching as I exsplained, well more like summarized the whole story to him. I ended up being screamed at by Naruto. I never told him, that I had killed two fully grown adults, that were highly trained ninjas. I was asked by the hokage, not to tell anyone that I had killed two fully trained ninjas. I would keep my promise.

Since then, The Hyuuga clan sort of adoupted Naruto, and me into their clan. We were always welcomed there, and we were both given chain necklaces that held the hyuuga clan symbol on them. Sadly I learned that Nenji's father, died a few weeks latter. I don't know the whole story, but it seems that he took the responsibility of the death of the two enemy ninjas, that I had killed that night. I can't help but feel like it was my fault, but Hinata's father, and the Hokage have told me it was not my fault. They said I was just protecting my friend. I guess that's true. However I can't help but feel like I had caused the death of Nenji's father.

Hinata was always hanging out with Naruto and me. We even started sparring against one another. Sometimes Hinata spent the night at our apartment which I was always keeping clean. Some times I was aloud to spend the night at the Hyuuga compound. Naruto was often invited as well but he spent more time with Nenji. Nenji and I sometimes spar with on another. Sometimes Hinata's father would train Naruto and me on somethings. Hinata still stutters and sometimes passes out because of Naruto. She's in love with my little brother, and I am strangely okay with this.

Too bad Naruto never notices this, he's too interested in a pink haired girl in our class named Sakura. I really don't get along with the pink haired twit, especially whenever she hits my brother. I know Hinata is always quickly grabbing me from behind, as she tries to calm me down from killing Pinky. Ino on the other hand was okay, that is until she starts talking about Sasuke this, and Sasuke that. Sakura is the same way when it comes to Sasuke, and in truth Sasuke fan girls are always wanting to make me hurl or seriously give them a reason to truly fear me, for the rest of their lives.

A few girls from the Sasuke's little fan club, have asked me what I thought of Sasuke. I gave them all a blank stare as my eye twitched. "Seriously?" I asked them. "I'm more interested in becoming a ninja. I don't have time to crush on a damn boy. Word of advice start taking your classes more seriously or else you be killed if your on a damn battle field. Also this fan girl nonsense will get you killed. It's fine if you have a crush on someone, but you don't have to be so creepy about it or consteantly show your effections to someone, who is more interested in his education then girls."

"You're just jealous, that you don't have a boy." One girl said sneering at me.

I then made my face pull back, and before I could do anything rash or teach her a lesson. Hinata grabbed my hand. "Y-Yami-chan, come on...Y-you promised that you would train with me today." Hinata said softly as she lead me away as I bitterly grumbled under my breath about how stupid Sasuke fangirls were. Hinata chuckled at my grumbling. She knew that the Sasuke fangirls always had a bad habbit of pissing me off.

* * *

I remember the day that Sasuke lost his entire clan because his older brother. I was eight years old when that happened. I also figured out that Sasuke's older brother really was the ANBU Crow. Don't ask how I figured that one out but I somehow managed to connect the dots. I don't really understand why Crow, would do something like that. It didn't make any sense. I then purposely went to find Sasuke, when I heared the news that he lost his entire clan. I found Sasuke, he was in a pretty devastated state. He was sitting alone on a wooden dock looking out towards the lake almost lefelessly.

I silently walked over as I sat down beside him. "What the hell do you want?" He snapped at me. I almost rolled my eyes at this. I think I liked the happy, friendly and nice Sasuke. The one I was sort of use to, rather than dealing with snappy, and depressed Sasuke.

"Nothing...I'm just hear to listen." I said sighing

"Just leave me alone..." He growled at me.

_How cute he's trying to scare me off, well its not working Ducky._ I thought as I looked at him flatly as my eye twitched at him. "Are you trying to be scary?" I asked him.

"I'm trying to get you to leave me the hell alone! So yes!"

"You're not scary. This is how you scare someone." I said as I forced my killing intect outwards as I split my face apart as I suddenly screamed in his face, almost causing him fall off the dock to land in the water. I was tempted to let him fall into the water, however I reached out and snatched him by his shirt as I pulled him back so he wouldn't fall into the lake. The poor brat already went through hell, I don't need to make it worse. "That's how you scare someone, growling doesn't always work...You have to put some real effort into your glare, and even let loose some killing intenct." I said calmly as I relaxed my face and dropped my killing intent.

Sasuke was holding his chest to calm his fast beating heart. I think I over did it a bit. "Why can't you just leave me alone?!" He demanded as he glared at me. I stared at him with a flat exspression.

"Do you really want to be alone, after what you just went through?" I asked him. He looked a bit startled by the question, but he pushed that away as he glared at me.

"What the hell would you know!? You still have a family!" Sasuke yelled at me. "You don't understand anything!"

"For starters Naruto and me are orphans, Sasuke." I snapped making Sasuke's eyes widen at that. "We have never known the love of a family or even our parents. I adoupted Naruto as my little brother because he was like me. We were alone, feared and even hated by everyone in this village. We still are to some degrees. However I like being feared, Naruto on the other hand doesn't. We are siblings as well as friends because it is how we cope without a family. We became each others family to make up for the family we lost, and never known. You spoiled little brat." I snapped startling him.

"Who are you calling a spoiled brat!? You monster girl of a freak." Sasuke snapped at me. I smiled at this.

"Aw...you're going to make me blush, but seriously just shut the hell up, and just listen to me. I don't know why your big brother, did what he did, but their had to be reasons, as to why he did what he did. Just think about that, brat. Also just so you know...I do envy you...you at least known the love of a family and your parents. Naruto and me we never had that opportunity. Think about what I said, Sasuke. Also if you ever need someone to talk to or hang out with...your always welcome to hang out with Naruto and myself. Apartment C16 in the Kohona distrect...big building painted orange that is sort of faded and chipping. Just keep it in mind." I said firmly before I stood up. "Also I'm sorry for your loss, and your right though...I truely don't know what your going through and I can't even imagine the pain your feeling. However their are still people, who do care about you. Try to remember that, brat." I added before I then walked away, and felt like hurling my guts up. I don't do these stupid friendship or mushy speeches.

Memo to self, never fucking do that again.

* * *

Then I remember the day when Naruto, made that stupid jutsu of his. Sexy Jutsu, I think he called it. I remember that painful day very well. Naruto was nine years old when he made that stupid jutsu. I was also nine years was teaching me how to cook something new.

I was getting very good at kicking but I had talked Dog, to continue teaching me how to cook things. Naruto had came running into the kitchen, and suddenly yelled "Sis, look at my new jutsu." I turned my head, only to let out a hellish screech at the sight of a naked young woman with long blond hair in pig tails. This was not something, I was exspecting, and yet I should have been prepared for something like this.

Sadly this freaked me out so badly, that I caused my right hand to slip, and landed on the hot burner making me scream in pain. Dog however was just starring wide eyed at the naked woman, totally obivious to me screaming in pain, and running towards the sink. I think he was having a nose bleed or something but I can't tell from that mask of his, and the fact I was busy with my own painful problem at that very moment.

I turned the water onto ice cold as I placed my hand under the running cold water. I had tears running down my face from this. Naruto undid the jutsu, and Dog seemed to snap out of it. I know I had burned my had very badly, and that it was serious. To make the long story, semi short. I ended up going to Kohona's hospital with a very bad burned hand. Naruto felt even more guilty then he did before. I forgave him, and told him to never do that again while i'm cooking. He agreed to that.

Dog had too restrain me from biting any of the doctors, that were touching my burned hand. I almost managed to bite one stupid nurse very badly, she claims was an accident, when she knocked over the bottle of rubbing alchohol onto my burned hand. I screamed so loudly, that I somehow caused the over head lightbulbs too shatter as well as caused the windows to crack badly. Kakashi had too really tighten his hold on me after that, since the scream was so loud, he almost released me. My jaws were snapping at air, but it was still dangerously close to the stupid woman. She claims it was an accident but I say she did it on purpose. Even now I still say it was on purpose, damn it.

So for a few weeks, I had a bandaged hand. Attending school was a nightmare, especially when some stupid idiot purposely smacked my injured hand. Due to the pain, I went ballistic on the idiot, and chomped down into his arm as I gave him a good dose of my venom. Mizuki-sensei had rushed over, and was making the situation worse as he tried yanking me off the boy who was screaming in pain. I only bit down harder, that when the loud sickening crack like sound was heard as it broke the boy's arm.

Iruka had to step in, and he managed to make me let go as Mizuki rushing the boy to the hospital. I had the boy's blood running down my face as well as my own venom. My bandages on my hand went from white to blood red due to how the idiot had stuck my injured hand. Iruka blamed Mizuki for me bitting down harder. Students were alarmed and terrified by what happened. However some students didn't blame me for biting the kid. Hinata was very concerned and worried about me as well as Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji and Shino.

Sasuke avoids me like the plaque since out little chat, but there are times he glances at me in concern, or other weird emotions I can't fully describe. All I can say is that he better not delevope a damn crush on me, because I'm not interested in him at all, and I think I would gorge my own eye balls out before I let that happen.

Iruka lead me to the school nurse, who flat out refused to come anywhere near me, and left the room. Leaving Iruka alone with me. Iruka grabbed the first aid kit before he turned to face me. I had wiped th blood and venom off my face using a few tissues. I then glared at him, and was still showing him my fangs as I hissed at him. "Yami...I'm trying to help you...I'm not going to hurt you." He spoke softly as my face split open again. He then startled me, when he suddenly reached out with his hand, to gently poke my forehead like Crow use to do sometimes.

I was taken back by that. Iruka's eyes showed no fear, just concern in them. I blinked as my face naturally relaxed. Iruka let out a soft sigh as he reached for my injured hand. I narrowed my eyes at him as I growled at him. He carefully took my injured hand as he unbandaged my hand as began to gently clean and bandage my wounded hand. I almost pulled back, and I was tempted to bite him, but Iruka would pause and wait for me to calm down before he continued his task.

"See that's not too bad is it?" Iruka asked me when I had fallen silent, and was just watching him. I didn't know what to say to him. He had confused me at how nice he treated me, even if I didn't show him the same kidness in return. Iruka then ruffled my hair. "You should let people in more. It's better to be loved then feared...Yami." Iruka said with a smile. I then looked down at my bandaged hand that Iruka had cleaned and bandaged as he put things away.

"Iruka-sensei...thanks." I said as I looked off to the side.

"Your welcome." Iruka said. "Now let's head back to class." I was quiet as we walked back to the class room. That was when Naruto, revealed the sexy no jutsu on Iruka sensei for the first time. My eyes narrowed at this as my eye twitched in annoyance. Iruka's eyes widen as they looked ready to pop out of his head and then he had a massive nose bleed.

Naruto was laughing as he turned back to normal. I then walked over to my brother ever so calmly, and then I grabbed him by the ear making him yell in pain as I dragged him away using my good hand. "You are going to show me which idiot villager, turned you into a pervert. So I can rip them apart." I said softly.

"Ow...ow..sis let go...ow! Your nails are going to perice my ear! Ow! Yami!" Naruto yelled in pain. Iruka had recovered, and most likely watched as I dragged my sibling away.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**All disclaimers are on 1st chapter.**

**Anyways please Read, Review and I hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

After my hand, had fully healed, and recovered. I began hanging out at Kohona's Library, and began too to do some solo training on my own. While I was looking around the library. There was a very old book that I had stumbled across. It was dated back to the time of the first hokage. I carefully opened the very small black leather book. It appeared to be falling apart and was covered in layers of thick dust.

I opened it and was taken by the jutsus that were in the book. I then began studing these jutsus with wide eyes since most of these jutsus kept an illustration of someone with Devil's blood heritage. I decided to check the book out. The librarian when she saw how bad condition the book was in, simply just let me keep it without paying attention to what she had just given me. I then begin to study like crazy from this little book.

I'm pulled out of my studying when I see Naruto trying to do the shadow clone jutsu. Somehow his clone ended looking dead, it was even turned inside out and was even twitching on the floor. It was a really disquesting, and was a very distrurbing sight to see. Naruto screamed at the sight of his clone, as I took the kunai and threw it at the clone making it vanish in a puff of smoke. "ARGH! Why can't I get that one jutsu right?!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

"Hey don't feel bad, I can't do some jutsus...like this one." I said as I looked back down at my book.

"What are you reading?" Naruto asked as he came over to me.

"It's something, I found at the library and the librarian told me I could keep it." I said calmly as Naruto looked over my shoulder.

"What's the jutsu?" Naruto asked,

"That's just it...It doesn't have a name...it's like it was never tested or completed. That's why, I can't use it." I said calmly.

"Are you going to try it?" Naruto asked me as he grinned.

"Yeah...but i'm going to try it at one of the training fields." I said frowning.

"I bet it's some kind of awesome jutsu! Let's go test it out!" Naruto said grabbing my wrist as he dragged me out of our apartment.

"Hey! Wait a minute Naruto, I don't even know what the hell this jutsu does...it could be dangerous...Are you even listening to me!?" I yelled at him.

"Nope...now let's see what it can do." Naruto said.

My eye twitched at this. _One of these damn villagers, really did drop my brother on his head, when he was a baby_. I thought bitterly as I let Naruto drag me off to one of the training feilds. No one was there. Naruto was looking egar too see what this jutsu did. I sighed as I stood there after I told Naruto stay behind me. He agreed. I then opened the book once more too look at the hand sighns before I snapped the book close as I stuffed it back into my pocket.

"Okay here goes...nothing." I said as I activated the Devil's blood making my face split apart before I began doing the series of fast and complicated hand sighns. I then inhaled a lot of air, before breathed out a huge hellish looking Serpent like creature made from black chakra came flying out of my mouth. The serpent like creature, had glowing blood red eyes and long razor sharp glowing white fangs.

It flew foreward, causing the ground too shatter violently as pass over the ground as the air around it sparked with electricitry and flames. When it struck the ground it caused such a huge exsposion of fire and electricity that spiraled around in giant ball until it dissoveled into nothingness. The very blast had caused Naruto and me too loose our balance as we fell to the ground as we even tumbled backwards due to the sheer after mass of the jutsu. When the wind, dust, intense heat, static, and leaves died down. Naruto and I slowly sat up and stared wide eyed at the huge and very deep crater. Our hair was standing on end from the static electicity that was still in the air. My face insteantly relaxed.

"Holly shit." I said looking at the damage I just did with very wide eyes.

"That was awesome!" Naruto laughed with a smile.

"That's not awesome! We're lucky we aren't dead!" I snapped at him. Naruto was still laughing. "Why the hell are you laughing!?" I was still freaked out by what I just did.

"Your hair." Naruto laughed as my eye twitched at him as I held a sour exspression on my face.

"Don't even start...your hair is not any better, fluffy." I said bitterly as Naruto and I headed home. Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Shino all burst into laughter when they saw my hair and Naruto's. Apparently they had all decided to come over to hang out with Naruto and me.

"What happened to your hair!?" Kiba laughed at us. Yeah I bet Naruto and me looked pretty funny right now with our hair all puffy from the static electricity.

"Tried something stupid..." I said coldly.

"Oh, like what?" Kiba asked.

"Come on, we'll show you! Well more like Yami will show you guys..." Naruto said laughing as he grabbed my wrist, and begin to drag me back to the training field as our friends followed us. I ended up doing that technique again causing Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Chouji and Shikamaru too stare wide eyed at what I just did. Same results as last time...only this crater seemed bigger and much deeper. My hair as well as Naruto's seemed to be standing on ends even more if that was even possible.

* * *

When we turned ten years old. Naruto decided to try an early graduation from the academy. I told him he was rushing this but he paid me no attention. So here I was sitting with our friends waiting for the results. I know the others had tried to get me to sighn up for early graduation, since I was a bit a head in my classes. I had already mastered how to walk on water or any surface for that matter and I was almost getting the Shunshinn right. Okay, so I was a head of my classed by a lot. However I wasn't ready to become a gennin just yet, and I don't want to be forced to be a gennin when I wasn't ready to be one.

Naruto came out looking upset. "So did you pass?" Kiba asked.

"I failed." Naruto said. I sighed and clapped my brother on the shoulder.

"Come on...let's get some ramen." I said.

"The teachers asked me to come, and get you sis." Naruto said.

"Even more of a reason to get some ramen. Let's go." I said but Shikamaru used his shadow possession technicique to stop me in my tracks. "Oh come on! I don't want to do this!"

"Yami...I will force you to walk in there. You know I can." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"Fine, I'll do it. However I'm doing this under protest!" I grumbled as Shikamaru released me, and I grumbled angrily as I headed inside.

I arrived as Mizuki and Iruka smiled at me. Every time I look at Mizuki-sensei, I honestly wanted too rip his internal organs out of his body. There is just something about him that puts me on edge, and makes me want to end his existence. Why? I honestly don't have a clue but I makes my skin crawl when ever he is around. "Hello Yami Akura...ready for your test?" Iruka asks me as I pull myself from my thoughts.

"No." I said flatly with bitterness but goes unnoticed as my exam began. I failed on purpose. Call me lazy, but I wasn't ready damn it. I think Iruka sensei knew that I failed on purpose but didn't say anything as I left the room.

"Well, did you pass?!" Naruto, and Kiba asked me looking excited.

"Failed." I said startling my friends, and my brother.

"WHAT!?" They all yelled in disbelief.

"Now then...Let's get some ramen." I said calmly with a wide smile.

"How the hell, did you fail?!" Naruto and Kiba yelled in disbelief as we are walking.

"Wasn't ready." I said simply.

"There is always next time." Shino said even though he looked and sounded surprised that I failed.

"Y-you did your best...I bet Naruto-kun and you will pass next time, Yami." Hinata said with a smile as she looked at Naruto with a blush on her face.

"I'll pass next time, Believe it." Naruto said grinning.

"Let's get some food, i'm starving." Chouji said as he munched on his last potato chip.

"Troublesome...you failed on purpose didn't you, Yami?" Shikamaru asked me softly as everyone else was walking a head of us. I looked at him and sighed.

"That obivious huh?" I asked sighing.

"Considering the fact, that you shunshinned into our classroom wall, and somehow ended half way embedded in the wall. Just a few weeks ago. I would say yes...I believe Iruka sensei knows it as well." Shikamaru pointed out. He could have gone all day without bringing that incident up of how I ended up embedded in a wall after a failed shunshinn attempt. I was curiuous, if I could do it, damn it. Iruka had too pull me out of of the wall along with Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Chouji's help.

* * *

A few weeks after the exam that Naruto and I failed. I was still practing shunshinn, which had to be my worst jutsu ever. I already mensioned my first attempt. My second attempt I shunshinned, and ended up at the hot springs, and crashed landed in the hot water. Thankfully I ended up in the girl's side of the hot spring. Anko at first looked ready to kill something as well as Kurenai. When I surfaced I coughed and sputtered violent a bit in the deep water. I felt Anko, and Kurenai approach me as they helped me out of the hot spring since my ribs were hurting from how I fell into the hot springs.

"What were you doing, baby viper?" Anko asked me when she reconised me.

"Shunshinn..." I said bitterly as I coughed up some water.

"You can use that jutsu?" Kurenai asked in surprise with wide eyes.

"Not exactly, I'm still trying to master it...first time I got stuck half way in a wall, and had to be pulled out. Now I almost drown myself..." I said coughing as Kurenai rubbed my back softly.

"Well baby viper, all I can say is that you have dad's bad luck with shunshinn. Oh kami...here we go again." Anko said as she started laughing.

"Huh?" I asked blinking in confusion.

"You dad, Akura Kenji. When he was learning that technique, he shunshinned into all kinds of halliarious and embarrassing situations, from what we were told as kids from our parents. Some of us had even witnessed his little accidents." Kurenai said with a smile.

"Then right after he master that technique, he shunshinned right into the forth hokage's house by accident, and accidently landed right on top of the forth hokage who was just coming out of the shower. Even as a Jounin he always somehow managed to mess that jutsu up." Anko laughed. I stared wide eyed in horror at this. I felt bad for the forth hokage as well as my dad. I then began banging my head on the floor of the hot springs. Trying to get rid of images that Anko had just placed in my head.

"Don't feel bad Yami...I'm sure you'll get the hang of it, and that you wont be as bad as what your father went through." Kurenai said trying to sound hopeful and trying to cheer me up.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Really." Kurenai said.

"I'm actually betting, its going to be a lot worse, for ya."Anko said as I hissed at her. Kurenai stared as my face began too split apart in warning. Well that makes me feel so much better. I then blinked as Anko begins to poke my face making me more annoyed. Seeing how annoyed I was becoming and how my face seemed to growing wider as it threatened to really split apart. Kurenai smacked Anko upside the head.

"Anko, Be nice, before you get bit." Kurenai said.

"I am being nice, besides baby viper here wont bite me." Anko said as she smiled.

"Bet, I would..." I growled as I relaxed my face. Anko then inched away from me as Kurenai laughed softly at this.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**All Disclaimers are on the 1st chapter.**

**Please Read, Review and I hope you are enoying the story so far.**

* * *

It's been a week since the hot spring accident, and I been pushing myself too master new techiques. I also been studying like crazy. Meanwhile Naruto he's been pranking people like crazy. I'm always having to chase him down, so the villagers don't attack him. I also been helping him study, and helping him learn things...since I've noticed how some of the teachers weren't teaching Naruto properly. Well...I really shouldn't say that since, Iruka sensei seemed to be the only one that was willing to teach Naruto properly, which caused me to respect Iruka-sensei a little bit more.

However Iruka sensei has me confused on why he's treating Naruto to ramen, and he often invites me as well but I'm always turning them down. Since I been rather busy with my own problems. Sometimes I can see Iruka looking at me with a very concerned look on his face, before Naruto drags him towards his favorite restaurant for some ramen. I like ramen but not as much as my brother does.

However during the week my actions have become darker. I've killed two of my classmates and several villagers. Everyone believes the two students from the academy and the seven villagers are just simply missing, however only I know the dark truth, and know where their bodies are located at. I guess, I should exsplain what happened to my victums. Durring lunch at the academy, roughly three days after talking to Anko and Kurenai, two of my classmates that were idiots had hurt my brother. Iruka-sensei was out sick that day and we had a subistute teacher for the day.

One of the idiots had stabbed him in the shoulder with one of their father's kunais that one of them had smuggled into the academy. The other one had punched my brother in the face. One of the female students told me what happened since I was in the academy's library at the time reading. Hinata was with me at the time. The girl told us which two students they were, and how my brother was taken to the nurse's office. She also told us that our friends had rushed in and helped Naruto. I don't know why she told us his but I was happy she did. I silently thank Kami, that Kiba, Shino, Chouji and Shikamaru had rushed in to help my brother, and got him to the nurse's office. Hinata went to check on Naruto, and I went after the two idiots.

No one hurts my brother and gets away with it. I eventually found the two idiots after school. They were laughing about what they had done to my brother. I found them in the woods in a spot, that they liked playing and hiding out at even though their parents had more then once told them that area was dangerous and told them they aren't allowed there. "You two idiots, hurt my brother..." I growled stepping out from behind one of the trees.

"Damn right we did...what about it monster girl?" one of the boy's asked while grinning at me.

"I'm warning you two idiots to leave my brother alone or else... I will seriously hurt you two, if not kill you." I snarled as I turned to leave, before one of them threw a rock at me, and it hit the side of my head making me snarl as I turned to face the two laughing idiots.

"Nice shot!" the other boy laughed at the one who threw the rock at me.

"Hey let's stab her as well." The boy who threw the rock at me laughed.

Something inside me just snapped at those words. My face split apart as my hands shifted into long razor sharp claw like hands as my eyes held a look of pure madness and insanity in them. I saw how their eyes widen in fear at me as I lundged foreward at them. I don't remember much after that. I guess when I came back to my senses I stood there covered from head to toe in their blood. Their internal organs and blood was splaterred all over the place as their mangles corpses laided on the ground before me.

The two boys had frozen looks of horror forever etched on whatever was left of their faces as their eyes were glazed over in death. I then dragged the two mangled bodies through the forest before I came to a deep pit in the ground. I then dropped the corpses into the pit and left the bodies there. I stayed out there in the forest for a few hours to calm down, my thirst for blood. When I finally calmed down and relaxed. I headed home and took a shower to get rid of the blood and gore off me. I managed to take a few back alleys so no one would notice me covered from head to toe in blood.

I ended up cleaning the blood off the floors, doors and outside as well so people wouldn't freak out about their being blood leading up to our apartment. Thank kami for shadow clones. I managed to do all this before Naruto arrived home. When Naruto came home he insteantly question me, if I was okay. He claims I was paler then normal and looked as though I was afraid of something.

I honestly was afraid, I enjoyed killing people, and the fact I had blacked out while doing it had me really worried. I managed to smile and just claimed it was his imagination or bad lighting in the kitchen. Naruto eventually dropped the subject. Naruto had already eaten, so I simply fixed myself dinner as Naruto talks about what happened. I stay quiet through out the whole thing. After I was done eating, did the dishes and I go to do my homework.

A few minutes latter, Naruto then walks over to me, I look up to see his nervous exspression. With a word I signal him too sit down beside me, which he does and I begin to help him with his homework. "Naruto...Your handwriting is horrible." I said frowning as I looked down at it. I was use to Naruto's bad hand writing but this was almost impossible to read or make out what its suppose to say.

"Yami! You sound like Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at me.

"I'm being honest...if you want to be hokage you need good handwriting as well." I said calmly. "Bad hand writing could cause accidents on a mission, especially if the person can't read your hand writing." Naruto then sighs as we begin going over some writing skills. It's still bad but at least it's now readable, so I guess this was an improvement. "Also I'm not Iruka-sensei, Naruto." I growled softly.

"Could have fooled me...Yami." Naruto said bitterly before he pales as I snarl in annoyance, as I split my face apart a tiny bit. I then get a evil look on my face as I tackle my brother to the floor making him scream before he starts laughing like crazy. I had declaired a tickle attack on him. "Ahahahahaaa! Yami! Stop it! Hahahaaa!"

"I can't hear you." I said grinning as I relaxed my face as I continued tickling him to death. Eventually I gave up and Naruto was laughing on the floor. Before he eventually calms as he looks up at me.

"Okay...okay you're not Iruka-sensei." Naruto said.

"Good." I said calmly as Naruto grins evilly at me.

"You're more like Jiji." Naruto said before he screamed as he fled the room with me right behind him growling loudly in annoyance. Eventually after another tickle attack, I got ready for bed, and went to bed.

Things went from bad to worse through out the rest of the week, the damn villagers began hurting my brother, and I had more episodes that caused me to track them down late at night, black out while I slaughter them, and I would then drag their bodies to the pit and shove their corpse down into the pit. Then clean up the evidence all over again. I would often go and check just to make sure no one stumbled across the pit that now held corpses inside it. I had thick branches and leaves covering the top of the pit, just to make sure no one would find their bodies.

Like I said, I would kill anyone that harms my brother, and I really meant it. However these blackouts had me honestly afraid, and worried. I don't dare tell anyone about these blackouts. At the moment however I'm in the academy acting as normal as I can be. For me this is a simple task. Since I really don't have any remorse or guilt for what I have done.

"You know...It's kind of creepy, how so man people have disappeared without a trace." Kiba said. I'm very careful as to not to flinch or react to these words.

"Yeah...the scary part is no one can find a single trace of them." Chouji said as he munched on some chips.

"I hope their okay." Naruto said. I stayed calm and showed no emotions as I listened to them talk while I was playing a game of Go against Shikamaru.

_Oh yeah...their okay Naruto...their just dead as well as rotting in the bottom of a very deep pit in the middle of the woods, because I killed them._ I thought silently to myself as I try to focus on the game.

"Yami...y-you were the last person that saw Ren and Koji...don't you know something?" Hinata asked me softly.

"Like I told the Hokage, I tracked them down told them to leave my brother alone, they told me to back off, and I left after I warning them to stay away from my brother or I would hurt them. I went home, took a shower, made some dinner for myself since Naruto had came home after ateing some ramen, and I did homework with Naruto and even helped him with his own homework, before going to bed." I said calmly.

It wasn't a lie but it also wasn't the full truth either. I still remember being called into the Hokage's office, the day after I had killed my two classmates. The hokage strangely believed my words, even though he knows only too well that I could have easily killed the two boys, due to the fact I have killed before.

"You always threaten people or beat them up...so that's nothing new." Shikamaru said before grinning. "Looks like I won again."

"Huh? No way! I had you completely cornered! You cheated somehow!" I accused him as I looked down as Shikamaru laughed at my actions. "I demand a rematch!" I snarled. Shikamaru laughed, and we played another game of Go, which I lost again. "Damn!" I curse under my breath.

"You have bad luck at this game, Yami." Shino said in amusement as I growled in annoyance while Naruto laughed at my misfortune along with Kiba, Shino, Chouji and even Hinata.

"Give it up, sis." Naruto said grinning. That was when I noticed something that was quickly approaching us. I narrowed my eyes a bit at the figure.

"Uh Naruto...is that Iruka-sensei in a dress running towards us while looking ready to murder you?" I asked once I managed too see the fast approaching figure running right towards us. That was when we all noticed that our sensei was wearing a pink frilly dress running right for us with a look that made all of us fear for our lives.

"You are a dead kid walking, Naruto." Kiba said softly in fear as Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Hinata silently agreed.

"Uh oh..." Naruto said paling dramatically.

"What did you do this time, Naruto?" I asked him in dread as I had a very bad feeling all of a sudden. Naruto doesn't have a chance to tell me before we could hear our sensei's furious voice, made Naruto scream as he took off running for his life.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! YAMI AKURA!" Iruka hollered in rage.

"Naruto, what did you do, and how am I envolved in this mess!? Hey come back here, and answer me! Damn it! Narutooo!" I yelled in rage as well as fear as I jumped to my feet, and bolted after my brother. I think our friends started laughing as they watched as Iruka ran after Naruto and me. I don't know if they did or not. However Iruka manages to catch me somehow. I have no idea how he managed to do that but he did as I look fearfully up at my sensei.

"Yami." Iruka growls at me softly as I smiled nervously up at him.

"Pink is a...er...well its a nice color on you sensei." I said nervously as I paled dramatically.

Iruka's eye is twitching, and his grip on my shoulder suddenly tightens slightly. If there is anyone in this village, that can actually strike the fear of Kami into me, it would have to be Iruka-sensei. I will never admite this, but Iruka is scary as hell...when he is in one of his moods. Then again Dog, and Cat could be terrifying as well. Okay so their was three people, who can scare the living daylights out of me. However out all of them Iruka is the scariest person I have ever meet.

Word of advice...be very afraid of Iruka Sensei.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
